<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Crazy Black Friday by Redwing3366</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280355">That Crazy Black Friday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redwing3366/pseuds/Redwing3366'>Redwing3366</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers Animated (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beeareyounuts, Dark Humor, Love Bites, M/M, what if</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redwing3366/pseuds/Redwing3366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prime and Blackarachnia weren't the only ones with a secret to hide that night on Dinobot Island ....</p><p>Second part is a surprise <br/> </p><p>P.S. I don't know why it published the chapter 2 2 times. Anyway the second one its the right, with the html so skip</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bumblebee/Prowl (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Spanking</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bet Friday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi xD I have had this reinterpretation of the Black Friday episode in my mind for a while because I simply liked the idea too much and because I find it very unlikely that those two were really paralyzed all that time.  Poor Optimus !!<br/>Happy reading xD<br/>PS.  I put the rating explicit for a reason, if spanking, explicit references and sex scenes upset you, you are amply warned.<br/>Plus I love these, they are on purpose a little Out of character and I absolutely am against any form of sexyal violence in any way, I screw those in the first place.<br/>In this version Prowl and Bee are two old friends and spies, fallen in love with each other around middle season 1/2 of the show so their play is entirely known and chosen  😅😜<br/>Last but not least, sorry if my language isn't perfect, english is not my first.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-It's an island of trouble, disaster and lies and let it stay so or you'll pay for it.- remarked, clutching the weapon in his right hand's sharpened gloves.</p><p>*<em>He</em>* stared menacingly and greedy for revenge for their horrible misunderstanding.</p><p>- *<em>Excuse me?</em>* What am I supposed to do now, play dead still and let you have fun for free on a desert bay like Crusoe with Friday ?  -</p><p>  - It's called an allegory novel, *<em>67</em>*-<br/>
The eldest answered curiously or questioningly.<br/>
  - How the fuck did you just called me?-<br/>
Bumblebee embittered.<br/>
Thought the feeling in his stressed cpu was one self-paced, ironic: for once he would have lied because of someone else other than himself.<br/>
*<em>That other someone</em>*</p><p>Fastening his belt, upholstery and panels and, still dazed, the scout started to get off that sticky and slimy trap;  to his astonishment, however, Prowl was still more than determined to hang there for more than a few nanocycles and it wasn't going to be some quiet ones for his thighs, back panels, trims and valves.</p><p>The Camaro squinted his bright and clear eyes into those Havana shadows over that forsaken black and gold Kawasaki of a Vosnian Seeker in disguise under a Cybertronian Yamaha.</p><p>  -What now, *<em>James</em>*? Still afraid of the past on some patterns?-</p><p>The blonde mech frowned.<br/>
How much *<em>the Unicron</em>* he liked to make him suffer the wait, at the end of it all, a nanoclic before being discovered, always the worst and most embarrassing moments and the most hateful and damn electrifying pleasure.</p><p>Like that time Bulkhead had almost caught them.</p><p>Or that endless November afternoon almost one year before, with Sari's camping.</p><p>  -My slagged short for is Jm3. Benjamin at last! Not *<em>James</em>*- he stung him - *<em>Captain Housefire</em>*-<br/>
The ninja started to crack some grams of his patience while the car was still busy trying aiming for the ground land.</p><p>How unbearable that bike was, at the point he could have re- embraced some of his good old New Kaon killing teen passions for high voltage stingers, if he wasn't trying to own some rich energon at the end of the war, obvious.<br/>
But unfortunately if one thing was never on Bumblebee's pistons it was the stillness, exactly the forbearance.</p><p>And how the hell much he liked motorcycles.</p><p>-By the way Prowl, yes uh ...  come om it's not ...  what I fear eh I was saying it is ...- he tried risky, pleading, dull and disgustingly ... sincere.<br/>
  -What I was tryin to say ...-</p><p>- I'm afraid  - The largest and darkest echoed him firmly: - I need something more than a promise with fingers crossed, this time, brat.-</p><p>Bumblebee sighed in exasperation to the point of almost making noise in that shady side of the island's forest and taking the first of the many delightful slaps he would get that night, waiting for the return of the perhaps unharmed third of the team from that stupid high heels spider woman's cave. <br/>
While he, mesereable and poor was stuck with that evil, wicked, ravenous, vengeful Prowl were alone, entangled in a filthy cybernetic web.<br/>
Honestly.<br/>
How could Optimus be sleeping sweet nights with his ass  constantly on his conscience.</p><p>How unbearable it was all becoming, he thought again, rubbing the back of his spine already.</p><p>- Yet how is it possible that even after our delicious bet this morning you haven't learned to shut your mouth? -</p><p>  - Golden. From who's been sleeping in the enemy's berth over the last 400 stellar cycl ... hohowch!-</p><p>A shrill, well-marked pop sounded between the palms and the dark meanders of the uninhabited island and a wailing yelp of pain followed, muffled by another overbearing snap of tongues, lips, limbs and weapons.</p><p>An impertinent electric shock wounded his hand and the skilled killer stepped back against one of the palms on which the hideous trap clung, falling seven meters further down, to the ground, under the eyes of a grinning, blond rascal.</p><p>- Owe. - Stared from the top, under the well given act.<br/>
-If you scratch my paint, I scratch yours, Prowl! Prime isn't there you know and neither Iacon or Velocitron. - Sly, Bumblebee stood with that still well tied, stings unsheathed; crafty, ready not only to take revenge for all their disgusting misunderstandings but also to blackmail the old ninjabot as was appropriate and thus sell his silence at a much higher price  than a simple fuck, spanking and cigarette.</p><p>- I'd be careful to hang on there if I were you: when you'll come down and we both know you'll have to, I will personally make sure you won't sit   nor even changing alt mode for 3 weeks without thinking about today!-</p><p>- Owch! The pain! How it burns, duh! You know what, it is in these cases that I am very happy not to be tall, as well as to be light, cause unlike you, *<em>Prowl I  will never fall!</em>*  -</p><p>But those were, unfortunately for the sensual young man, the last famous words, because the cunning sniper did not hesitate, while the chatterbox was still speaking, to hurl a shuriken straight at the last bonds of the tangled net and making a thrilled and terrified Bumblebee tumble straight between  his arms, a few meters above the ground.</p><p>- Hey!  You lost your motherfucking ram, you could have really hurt me!  -</p><p>  - *<em>Shit</em>*-<br/>
 <br/>
The capricious kid's mind  went all of a sudden over the fact when the other had already taken the chance to drag him over his left spat like a sack to the first bold rock to use as a chair to be able to "blackmail" him properly.</p><p>- Put me down now! Prowl! I mean it, I swer if you don't I'll prank you eith Sari's violet indelible paint for a week! Leave me, put me down!! I order y ... Ok, listen I-I'm sorry, I mean come on, you don't want to ... you can't do it seriously, look that would be the limit, so what about your infamous bounty hunter attitude, what would become of your reputation of a you know ah ... P-Prime's best soldi ehrr teammate??! Captai no no, Commander? What example would you set of patience, calm ... er, professional integrity ?!  -</p><p>As usual, as every time he received one, the shrewd sprinter realized the extent of his rotten wrong, as well as the inevitability of the punishment itself, always at the last moment.  And it was that, Prowl, very sadistically, liked to taste the most.</p><p>- You know *<em>67 of New Kaon</em>*, even a teaching unit would lose patience with you and 'til proven otherwise you were the first to gamble on reputation and professional integrity in all this history, so take it like a mech. -</p><p>He liked to enjoy those sadistic moments because Bumblebee never missed an opportunity when he had it, spiteful, to make his job and his existence a constellation of jokes, jokes, inappropriate jokes and very brazen provocations, especially while they were fighting against some decepticons or  while they were doing some important task.</p><p>He liked it, because he knew that the blond craved attention, especially if it was his own, to be targeted, someone to cope with and the pain, mild, arousing, just before that mixed sensation of pleasure and burning on the upper part of his hardrive a little redder than usual, in a love-hate relationship, just like theirs.  The humiliating and annoying love hate of a sonorous and non - so - con -sensual spanking.</p><p>Thus, a filthy series of searing slaps thundered in a curious and damned pleasant "massage" on his panel, deprived even of the covering, as well as that the cruel tormentor had done, causing in the chastened rascal an addictive well known sensation that started  from the mouth of the engine, mixed with an uncontrollable desire for a slow, passionate, burning recharge with her hated and secret lover.</p><p>Another decisive cuff hit almost the under part of his left cheek, reddening his side when he couldn't but move, falling high, leaning forward, arching his back, ending up straight in the wolf's clutches.</p><p>  -Your mistake I'm afraid -</p><p>-No, no, stop!! Enough! I won't tell anyone, alright, but let's stop it thehere! Ouch! Oww! Please anything but that! Anything but there! I don't deserve that come on!- He bit his lip, his hips twitched more with a feminine lewdness, the last coating fell off, his interface almost exposed and his reputation now twenty meters below sea level, in front of a stupid lake.</p><p>-Still it was your own decision, I warned you- he enjoyed treading the hand of the most experienced, aiming more and more at the sensitive points, more and more over the sit spot and less and less delicately.<br/>
-Ahohowwch! It hurts, Prowl, I swear I will behave! I won't insult your killer's past dh I mean I ...-<br/>
-Shhh.<br/>
One, you won't dare blackmail me, two you will keep the space bridge closed-<br/>
-W-Wait what you mean b ...-<br/>
- In all possible senses-<br/>
- Ohwchh!! Stop it already!!<br/>
- And three ...-</p><p>He punctuated every act of their "agreement" with a more bitter slap for the unfortunate, still with his "pants" down, who meanwhile begged for mercy, if not, for pleasure.<br/>
The pleasure of having him for more than just the last clicks, as always.</p><p>Prowl hated small cars.</p><p>How much he liked Bumblebee.</p><p>-Ouch, ouch, ouch ohowk!! If there are other three lef can we just get there before I start losing energon? I wish I could say yes or no without passing out first, dahhhh !! Four ... enough, enough, please, please, I-I mean *<em>I shut it</em>*!!-</p><p>So he did remember their safeword.</p><p>67, who now dared even plead with him in falsetto, arousing him and overloading his system even more than before, apparently was indeed really interested in giving up his pride and stubborness just for his belted black matter of years of waiting in pain.</p><p>Just like a bird with a cat hunting him down.</p><p>Or a Bumblebee with a Scorpio.</p><p>Fascinating.</p><p>   The sprinter stretched his legs, surrendered to the hunter's grip, and prepared for the worst.  By now he had given up, *<em> Captain Housfire</em>*  was the passionately strong part of the relationship.</p><p>And he would be female, as usual.</p><p>He closed in a pout of disappointment, pondering the next prank with which to make him repay those already aching and sore  bruises that would inevitably prevent him from driving, playing, smashing car bodies, transforming and fucking without writhing in pain for the next 3 weeks, thanks to his delightful claws as a bonus, obviously. Even the grazes now!</p><p>But what a bearable pain.</p><p>A drug.</p><p>-So are we done ahm ... ohwch! Will you put me down now ?! I assure you, it hurts pretty bad, on my paint and I'm sorry. Really-</p><p>On the other hand, the part of the dose he preferred was exacrly when Bee started stammering and whimpering like a brat.</p><p>A drug for the Camaro Chevrolet too because being carried by an interminable conflict that now lasted from stellar cycles to coming up in a rather hooligan way could prove to be incredibly boring and not very funny, especially for those who tended to have fun getting into trouble with criminals like Bliztwing, the DjD and the decepticons since before Optimus was their boss, after being kicked out by the elite guard for most of their own.  nanoclick available.</p><p>He liked it, because the old ninjabot knew every part of his most unfortunately sensitive and vulnerable spare and not so spared parts like an annoying older brother and yet he struck with the delicacy that only a lover possesses every cheeky moan of his spark so high, even if so novice.</p><p>-What indecent rubbish you have to make me put up with! - With one last noisy and painful slap that fell straight into the part of his rear cheeks that hooked to his thighs, which were still wriggling, Prowl finally let him go, loosening his rapacious grip with  which had been holding him by the waist motionless on his lap for well over half a cycle.</p><p>-You really talk to me about dirty talks Aaahohch!  Oohww  Well, I guess you will be satisfied, now! What if I was passing out, what would you do then?!- -Marked Bee for the umpteenth time, biting his cheeky lip and rubbing his sore back, voice croaking a few tones higher, as if it hadn't already been detestable at a *<em>lower</em>* tone.<br/>
  -Believe me. You'd like it! I actually payed the right attention to scrape every point of your *<em>framepart</em>* but the one who would have caused a standby.<br/>
Then try to say again I don't care for your wellness. Now-<br/>
  -Ahahhohwch!! Would you for just onc ...!-<br/>
  - Before I change my mind-<br/>
Prowl enjoyed giggling, teasing him with the optics that seemed stinging and dark under that old vorn visor that he perpetually insisted on wearing.</p><p>- So what ?! That's it? You're not planning on interfacing with me like the mad metal brute you think you are, you still stuoid sheep of old Trypticon?!-</p><p>-If you're done screaming like a Kaon gladiator at the halter, yes I'm done right here.<br/>
Hope you can walk home at least-</p><p>-*<em>Excuse you?!?!</em>* -</p><p>-Sigh, Bumblebee. Shall we be counting from the start now?-<br/>
-Because of you!!!-</p><p>He started</p><p>- I will have to stand a week, maybe longer, you howhc, oww, the pain you old fragger traitorous, you Kalis bitch of a motorcycle, you ...-</p><p>-Yes. I do love you too, dear-</p><p>-Grrrrr!!! If you even vaguely hope to get away with one of mine ... wait, wait, wait ?!  It's not possible, this ... this is too much, you ... won't you tell me you planned it from the start, now ?! That that was ... it was supposed to ... I mean to you that was ... -</p><p>-I warned you at the beginning, I gave you plenty of time to get off that canvas, but you didn't in the first place, of course.  -</p><p>Anger.</p><p>Not insolence or mischief or cheekiness, no, what the clear optics of the blond in that nanoclick overflowed with was pure and sincere anger.</p><p>Not that it wasn't unbearable by itself having to put up with a threat coming true from any of his colleagues, whether it was Prime, Ratchet, Bulkhead ... it even occurred to him that once even Sari had thrown a wrench at him.  , exasperated by one of her usual jokes after having worthily "warned" him ... but that didn't make him as angry as all the times it was Prowl!  His Prowl, a disgusting and unfortunate chemical element not yet discovered, between a hateful older brother and a jealous yet do ferocious and oh when he wanted it so so good lover.</p><p>By itself even worse than both of the previous ones combined.</p><p>- I told you not to try to challenge me, but you didn't even listen to a word of mine: it was clear that you had every intention of threatening me and turning the situation in your favor, while you should have remembered that the first to start was you, which is why  you really have a lot of nerve.  Today's lesson, "learn to question yourself before doing it with others" has been learned - With one last inopportune smile, the ninjabot meanwhile "perched" - as Bumblebee himself would have loved to say - on a rock there.  close, waiting for the course of events.</p><p>- Oh no no no !!! You ain't getting along like that, Is this what you were going to do, Prowl ?!  Well, you know damn well this is not the case anyway and that I won the bet regardless, it is obvious, determined, clear ?!  -</p><p>Annoying, capricious, nervous, cheeky, beautiful and intoxicating, that sparkling flick of a Chevrolet Beat stood with every weapon in his possession touching all of his most sensitive strings.  And even a killer like him couldn't have been more grateful.</p><p>- And if you really think you know what my intentions were you're wrong!  - Trotting and marching in front of him, the charming bot crossed his arms in a gesture of disappointment.</p><p>- Do you really think I care what our "teammates" think?  Or what do you think?  -</p><p>It was a nanoclick.</p><p>A nasty, unfortunate, very sensual nanoclick, just as the youngest and most inexperienced bent to his height, behind him, remarking the last words and more than decided again to rob him of the control of the situation: Prowl grabbed him by the neck, squeezing  those damned wirings with such surgical precision that he winced, again, to lose the miserable chance he had left and to trap his and only his forever lover in a kiss as captivating as it is intoxicating.  A drug.</p><p>Their drug.</p><p>Tremors.</p><p>Beats.  Insignificant, tight moans, pressures, jolts, sparkling circuits.</p><p>Overheating systems.</p><p>Alarms.  All.  In a single moment of weakness.  Too much.</p><p>Slow.</p><p>- S-Shit. <br/>
*<em>Not again</em>*-</p><p>  -Don't worry. I'll make sure you won't scream out loud this time -</p><p>He leapt forward, clinging more firmly behind him, as in a tango, following with one clawed hand on his mouth and with the other well-aiming the center of his already red and burning butt.</p><p>- Aaahoowch !!  Fuck you!  Ow !!  -</p><p>He jumped again at a far more decisive blow than the previous one, but muzzled.<br/>
-Mmpff!!-<br/>
  This time Prowl ended up lying on the rock backwards, sliding to the sand while the brat spread his legs and settled insolently astride him.</p><p>- All deserved and all yet since when this elegant language?  - The older one reproached him, in reality he was more than amused and in fact enjoyed her reddened cheeks and the crazy sensors on the latter, palpating, pinching and massaging them greedily.</p><p>- Since when this morbid interest in literallt roasting my poor ass?!  - Bumblebee added, malevolent and sly as only he knew how to be.</p><p>And three.</p><p>Yes, he would have to find a good excuse this time, since almost certainly even a cynical and disinterested bot like Ratchet would have asked him for a valid explanation for not seeing him sitting even on Sari's puff chair, just him, who in order to sprawl also sat on the  floor.</p><p>- Aaagh !!  Nnnh !!  !  Ouch!  Hardrive!!! Hardrive!!! Ok ok I wash my mouth, I get it - Bee whimpered again, returning the ninja's slaps with very unfriendly scratches to his paint, feeling the joints of his shoulder blades, his back plates and the delightful curvature of the leather of his seat.</p><p>Mumbling even the name of the impertinent, so excited was, Prowl let himself go completely in his hand, holding him firmly in his arms like a cat playing with his prey.</p><p>- You're learning to defend yourself a little too well for my taste - Sliding a servo promptly under the blondie's coat for the umpteenth time, he clicked his glossa on his lips in a new pampering kiss, then grabbed  firmly his thighs already well intertwined at his hips sith the right, bringing them almost to his chest, pulling out a shuriken with the left.<br/>
Long last.</p><p>  -W-Wait, Prowl?! What you mean? Are you insan mhmpff! -<br/>
<br/>
All of another interfaced touch of phrases, the brat was all his.</p><p>Bumblebee hissed something, pulling away from his upper lip and tasting the lower one, then moving on to the neck, chest, secondary flow cables just below the front bodywork and belly, pressing and nibbling at the point where much more internally his motor was already roaring, higher than usual, sensing one of the star's spikes painfully biting the -owch so tender cable of his underaft panel.</p><p>Far too provoked, furious, and almost with animal instinct, Prowl threw away the weapon and plunged his claws into the soft metal of those splendid legs which retreated quickly, while Bee screamed a little, adjusting and leading him to scratch him until he lost a bit of energon.</p><p>-  Aaargh!! Listen I may not recall all the rules and safewords exactly!  - He stammered shamelessly as he retreated supine on his elbows and then on his forearms, being careful to unload the weight more on those than on the buttocks, too sensitive to be a comfortable and painless point of support.</p><p>- Safeword?  -</p><p>Meanwhile, the bike, close to the most unbridled and excessive overload, was crawling impatiently between his legs, now timidly locked, turning him and spreading them again overbearing and predatory, and then literally baring him, tearing off the panel from the corresponding door.</p><p>- Fuhuck !! Ahowch!!! You mindless brute o-of Kaon you senseless ... you ... you Ah ... alright... alright there there no not on the left on ... owch ah ... ok that's that's almost a relief-</p><p>Beneath that chrome plating so boldly painted a provocative lemon yellow intertwined exactly like tense human muscle bands under the skin, tangles of overloaded wiring, sizzling with high-voltage charges, ready to twist, sparkling and addictive around its tip, in the  their most inviolate and hidden part: the entrance.</p><p>  -Primus I think I'm about to loose it if you don't now... Prowl?! What are you doing?-</p><p>- I will be sincere given your unexpected honesty towards me -<br/>
The bike grabbed his right wrist, pulling him hardly while Bumblebee's optics widened.<br/>
- I'm so desolate for what I'm about to do to you, *<em>67</em>* but I won't be, no matter the way or the ethics, gentle with your *<em>body</em>* at all, so if you should feel that I am exaggerating - and with this last sentence Prowl dragged him by the part of the shoulders that intertwined around his neck pushing him to collide  against the cold organic earth of the island, bringing its bare access out into the open - Go ahead and say "Prime" and I'll stop.</p><p>- Prime ?!  W-Why just Prime and not another saf ... daha !!  -</p><p>In the most absolute and primal confusion, the insolent blushing turned just in time to witness the "spectacle of the mating ritual", as its owner would have liked to say, in fact  , of a creature who mounted and rode another, merciless, to convey to more than just and sacrosanct interface, as the most foul-mouthed and of the brightest red paint of the Cybertronian medical caste would have remarked (of the latter, however we will not say that Aston Martin's name, since his  is a whole other story).<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Freeing his mighty shoulders from the slimy residues of a love now too rusty even to be worthy of a boot code, Optimus Prime, tired, embittered and hoping not to have to share that famous put-on axle grease with his ramshackle team  auction of a bet for kids, he was marching towards the place of the first fight of the last night with "his ex", more than alarmed by the lives of his young companions.</p><p>- I hope I'm still in time!  I hope the poison isn't so lethal as expected-</p><p>He repeated to himself, more and more anxious, what a praiseworthy and thoughtful commander he had always been, having heard the unmistakable speech synthesizer of his reconnaissance invoke him in a tone even more than alarmed and never since he worked on the Iacon database, no, since  he was studying to be an Elite Guard officer, no, in the history of his entire career he would never have expected to witness such an ... unexpected sight.</p><p>No, he didn't exactly want *<em>that kind of alarming</em>*.</p><p>The two young units were still tangled and flirtatious on the grass, giggling and panting like ladies or lovers - about this Optimus was even more than undecided - after what in all likelihood had been a slap-up overeloaded interface and actually, almost went into standby for  a few nanoclicks being in front of their boss, who had returned from a near-fatal field mission to retrieve a device useful for the completion of a procedure that had proved dangerous even for the one who had stunted it so much and that he, as usual, had  had to help.</p><p>Alone.</p><p>While elsewhere the two of them were<br/>
(...)</p><p>-I sincerely hope you two have a more than valid explanation for all this.-</p><p>With clenched arms and teeth, the superior stared at them inquisitively and furious as he almost never was, except for the utterly inappropriate use of turboprops in the illegal 2:45 am racing in old Detroit by the saucy youngest of the group,  who at that moment, more than at any other time, was in a hurry to give him that much-requested valid explanation, more than determined to make a good impression that would have earned him full forgiveness for any future prank for a week, like running letters,  feed Prowl his own wicked servos.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-Your elbow articulator ... got stuck in ... his lateral flexor?  And you were trying ... to break free -</p><p>The commander repeated the phrase for the billionth time, just to be sure, in front of the whole team in the headquarters, while two members in particular at times laughed under their mustaches and at times blazed with the warmest and most sincere energon of overload, romantically holding themselves to each other.  hand, now more than surrendered, to each other.</p><p>- Well, this time I seriously need to completely recharge myself.  In the true sense of the word.  -And with that last statement, Optimus also that evening retired to his quarters, still doubtful, despite everything, whether or not to continue to indulge in a drop of high grade every evening, given the latest "fallng events".</p><p>- Duh, I'm not Prime ... and this is the craziest excuse I have ever had to hear in my whole wretched rusty career!  -In the meantime, a scandalized Ratchet thundered after having forced the two urchins to a forced night in his laboratory for various tests.</p><p>-I assure you, you're being a bit drastic, Ratchet.  - Prowl insisted, trying with every wiring still in his possession not to burst into the most sincere and spontaneous laughter.</p><p>- You are exaggerated, docbot, in any case we did it in a more than sure and supersafe way! In fact, my chamner was left unto ...  - Bumblebee didn't hold back, silly as usual, so much so as to earn both a very superficial check-up.</p><p>- What did you just say?!-</p><p>-*<em>67</em>* ... - frowned the motorcycle, bored.<br/>
  - I meant in the metaphorical way ...-<br/>
-I want to know what you have done, spit the toad immediately, both of you, and *<em>you</em>*  - Then the doctor added gruffly, pointing his finger straight at the blond - For what perverse and sick well damned reason you haven't sat down yet ?!  Don't tell me that's what I'm afraid it is!</p><p>And that, alas, was the last time that the two lovers, no longer so secretive, could say that they had allowed themselves a pleasant and passionate recharge.  -</p><p>In the one and only sense of the word.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~ Fin<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unfortunately Unbearable Tailpipe Bad Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the war ended, in this what if of TfA 3 Bee ended up scavenger near Trypticon and some abandoned Decepticons' station, tryong to defend Prowl's reputation after discovering he's is brother of energon.<br/>Obviously he doesn't mind Blitzwing and Lockdown chasing him and the DjD and Kornelia Stormrider my Oc torturing him for defending the fact Prowl isn't anywhere to find.</p><p>After some cycles, the crew saves Bumblebee from a bad crush and while Ratchet's rapairing his frame, and old well knew bot will properly heal his thraumatized mind in a bad period even for earth standards.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>B3njąm1n6707267  frowned heavily, dropping the almost empty glass of too bitter high grade for his taste, utterly muzzled since the last meta to have happened, War closed and deal on.<br/>
Bargain.</p><p>.𝑯𝒐𝒘 𝒎𝒖𝒄𝒉 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑼𝒏𝒊𝒄𝒓𝒐𝒏  𝒉𝒆 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒎𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒉𝒊𝒎 𝒔𝒖𝒇𝒇𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒊𝒕, 𝒂𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒆𝒏𝒅 𝒐𝒇 𝒊𝒕 𝒂𝒍𝒍, 𝒂 𝒏𝒂𝒏𝒐𝒄𝒍𝒊𝒄 𝒃𝒆𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝒃𝒆𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒅𝒊𝒔𝒄𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒅, 𝒂𝒍𝒘𝒂𝒚𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒔𝒕 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒎𝒐𝒔𝒕 𝒆𝒎𝒃𝒂𝒓𝒓𝒂𝒔𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒎𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒔 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒐𝒔𝒕 𝒉𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒇𝒖𝒍 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒅𝒂𝒎𝒏 𝒆𝒍𝒆𝒄𝒕𝒓𝒊𝒇𝒚𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒑𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒖𝒓𝒆.</p><p>Some earlier times, his name wasn't a cipher anymore.<br/>
Never could have.</p><p>Some earlier cycles, the old brat of himself could have considered his aft lucky not being dropped outside on a pile of junk, while Max and Engels, the two main bouncers of the Red Winged Spinned Tails', old makeshift of Mccaddams in the western, damned cheaper side of New Velocitron, near the old borders of Kaon, seemed to not wait nothing else of a better diversion every free night from the Friday Kalis Shots.</p><p>"Yes. Friday. Black and hot Black Friday, I guess" said Captain. 𝑱𝒂𝒎𝒆𝒔 , his icy baby blue optics over the empty, glassed pavement.<br/>
He couldn't say he really was missing that old wretched whore, bitch, it was better, but one thing for sure he wasn't sure at all -on his so shameful solemn word, acctualy resolved in a downpour of silly excuses, bended over a painful bench or with a blaster pointed on his head - he wasn't the pirate that stupid kid of Trypticon Station dreamed to be when grown, nor the Elite Guard he wished for to, nor the good soldier he had promised his dear Commander.</p><p>"I wish you were here to shut me, whatever." Murmured he.<br/>
"Recruit 67 of New Kaon", as Sentinel used to call him when he for Cybertron's joy was still a Minor.</p><p>"Not you,. 𝑩𝒖𝒍𝒌𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒅   .  " He drank another two, four, so painful and terrible dropes of his old, true, missed lover's favourite.</p><p>"You know, a girl shouldn't trear herself so bad after her infamous 35 orn, Bumblebee". Said a rough, husky voice, scorching his audios as his claws did with another "oh so sensitive part of his frame".<br/>
The young, bonny mech turned, to see yet the same empty chair and another glass on the spilled earth water.</p><p>"Shit. Hey, Nancy ... ohuch, how much did it go tonight? Ma'am, I lost count. I think.<br/>
Again<br/>
I need some time to just... ah ... Nancy?"<br/>
It was past 4 and he knew damn well what that meant, after all that place was still one of the last Decepticons buildings left untouched by Prime's and Magnus new provisions.<br/>
"Nancy, where are you?" he cried at the counter when nobody was working.</p><p>"I'm afraid none oV uz iz Nanzy, anymore, Autovob" Said another tone, germanic, higher than the first, right on the scout's left receptors, as a slam on his already burning frowning cheek.<br/>
"There, Blitzwing. Let me handle on the gunner's daughter first"<br/>
"You said I would have been the one!! Maybe we should be counting!" Said a random and insane screechy one.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you?! Who's there, slaggers, come here. Right now! Or I I ... I-I" Shouted again, his stingers right at the first half-open frightening worn-out emergency door.<br/>
For Primus sake he was to drunk to even react this time.</p><p>"I swear, Mengels if it's another one of your disgusting pranks I'm calling the headquarters asap to just hang your hardrive on picks on my office's port.<br/>
I am your Commander now, so sorry."</p><p>"And yet still a child to be grounded so so badly at the first round, 67"<br/>
"Gnn ... y-you ... son of a ... g-glitch!"<br/>
Bumblebee tried to say, then went cold, all of a sudden, incapable of every movement, when a long, sharpened and burning needle connected merciless, while the two mech were holding him pinned on the ground,  with the tender metal of his hardrive's right side, knocking him unconscious in a very unpleasant way.<br/>
Or maybe awakening him.<br/>
"Excellent, Lockdown. Let's bring him to Megatron, shall we?"<br/>
*".  𝑶𝒍𝒅 𝑷𝒓𝒐𝒘𝒍 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒓𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕, 𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒍𝒚  "*</p><p>--------------------</p><p> </p><p>"Daaahowch!! Ok! Ok, I'm awake! I'm fine! Look, I'm good, I'm good, I promise, on my undoubtedly questionable reputation, I feel so much better, Ratchet stop! Please not that, ahowch! Enough, stop it! I'm fine, I can go noooow!"</p><p>If bad dreams weren't the first "kind" thing to pop on his processor when he was in search of disagreeable experiences - and not that he disliked searching for them just for pure fun, nor it was just a rumor around him - Bumblebee certainly wouldn't ever have said even under Megatron's, no under Galvatron, no under Tarn with the whole DjDand Stormrider of Vos' s torture that he was actually able to bear a full dose-set of Synthetic Energon intra-sheet-metal after what could have been but two and mainly two of the baddest ones, causing his cpu the highest of the temperatures for a bot his size and age:<br/>
A direct shot from Starscream while he was running on 325 ...<br/>
or the mother of all of the hungover.</p><p>"Ahowch! Owhch! Stop it, it burns!"<br/>
"Oh yes?! It's what you get for spill even your motherboard down your wretched spoiled throat inside that miserable enemy's nightclub!"<br/>
"Easy, Ratchet, he just woke up after a bad struck, let him breath a little."<br/>
"Fall?! What you mean?" Asked the scout, still so dazzled, confused and in pain to even try anything other than kicking and getting out of that awful berth of insanity in any way, no matter.<br/>
"B-But where's Lockdown? Blitzwing?! I-I mean I saw them, right here they wear they were right near me ... "<br/>
"Yes. Yes, kid, sure, still two and a half left, you're not going anywhere." Repeated Ratched, charging another shot ready.<br/>
"Turn around"<br/>
"I-I was about to shoot 'em and then then all I was able to see was owww!! What is supposed to be that?!?!!"<br/>
"You were over 200 Fahrenheit, Bumblebee, unless you don't mind dying in the heat of a bad bruised spark action, then turn your aft around and stay firm, for Unicron's horns."<br/>
"You're crazy if you think I'm letting you put that thing in my ass, sorry, i'm fine ... perfectl dhh ... Ratchet!! Leave me, how dare you, I mean it!!"<br/>
"Doctor ... Bumblebee, now don't begin to ..." tried Prime, uselessly.<br/>
The scout aimed one of his stingers over one of Ratchet's magnets, causing a light magnetic field occuring lifting Bulkhead's umpteenth upgrade away from his new stud for the bridge armour.<br/>
"Mhpff, Bumblebee, do you mind?!"<br/>
Said the giant in an annoyed tone.<br/>
"Would you hold it for once in your wretched excuse of a life, 
  𝑱𝒂𝒎𝒆𝒔  ?! I swear if you weren't 25 since last march deca cycle I would have already bent you over that old bench and tought you how to. "<br/>
"Now Ratchet I don't think this is the best way to ..."<br/>
"Don't "Now Ratchet" me, you.<br/>
Turn. Right, Bumblebee, I won't say it again."<br/>
"But I said the Decepticons were ... It couldn't have been just a nightmare I-I mean I was there and they were asking they were saying, all I could remember is ... whaaat?!"Bee cut off frozen on the size of the needle in front of his shiney optics, staring right at the sharpened point.<br/>
"Are you freakin insane?!"<br/>
"I don't know, maybe after enduring you for five hundred deca cycles over the last 50 earth year ..."<br/>
"The human ones do not count!!" Cried the kid again, literally running for his life away from the berth.<br/>
It was only at that moment a familiar black glove caught the left edge of his half disassembled shoulder spat.<br/>
"Hush. We both know you don'treally aim for the well, now, do you,  𝟔𝟕 ?" Said Prowl distracting him.<br/>
"Thz, if you think you can trick me like that, your fried circuitry, 𝒅𝒆𝒂𝒓."<br/>
"I am already counting, Bumblebee, on two.<br/>
Two and a half." The ambulance threatened.<br/>
"Then do it. I sucked at maths last time I checked."<br/>
"Here, doctor. " Prowl untied, easily as always, taking the "instrument of torture" in his hands.<br/>
"Wait till it strucks in the right place of his mind and I'll have it done without Bee even noticing."<br/>
"Wouldn't you just stop being a jerk fo ... w-what?"<br/>
In a nano, the realization started to pop in his head's tilted web.<br/>
He went cold, icy and blocked, so damned the bike didn't have any difficult in turning him on a side so Ratchet could finish his medication.<br/>
In less than two cycles Bee cried again, not even holding back the tears when the fourth needle, the sharpest, stroke the upper end of his left thigh, in right succession with no pause after the last one on his left butt cheek.<br/>
"Ahoowch!!"Owhhh!! Stooop! I talk! I sear it was me!! It was me that time stealing Omega Supreme's protocols!"<br/>
And then even Optimus struggled holding a laughter.<br/>
"Bumblebee you aren't even aware it's Prowl who's giving you th ... You what ...? " Said then the big guy, realizing what the scout had just confessed.<br/>
Bee couldn't hold it back.<br/>
The last deca had been the hardest, toughest, terrible ones, since those damned five cycle he was left alone in that old side of the space.</p><p>"𝑻𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒎𝒆, 𝑱𝒂𝒎𝒆𝒔 𝒐𝒇 𝑽𝒐𝒔 𝑻𝒓𝒚𝒑𝒕𝒊𝒄𝒐𝒏. 𝑾𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒊𝒔 𝒊𝒕, 𝒂𝒍𝒊𝒗𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚, 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒕𝒓𝒖𝒍𝒚 𝒃𝒆𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒅 𝑪𝒂𝒑𝒕𝒂𝒊𝒏 𝑯𝒐𝒖𝒔𝒆𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒆?"</p><p>"𝑻𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒄𝒓𝒖𝒆𝒍 𝒏𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒍𝒐𝒔𝒕 𝒂𝒏𝒚 𝒐𝒇 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒅𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒎 𝒊𝒏 𝒂𝒏𝒚 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒔𝒆 𝒖𝒏𝒃𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒂𝒃𝒍𝒆 𝒏𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕𝒔.</p><p>"𝑰 𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅𝒏'𝒕 𝒊𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒄𝒖𝒕 𝒎𝒚 𝒕𝒐𝒏𝒈𝒖𝒆 𝒐𝒑𝒆𝒏 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒘𝒐 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒃𝒆𝒂𝒓 𝒔𝒆𝒓𝒗𝒐𝒔, 𝑲𝒐𝒓𝒏𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒂! 𝑷𝒓𝒐𝒘𝒍 𝒊𝒔 𝒅𝒆𝒂𝒅 𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒄𝒆 𝒍𝒂𝒔𝒕 𝒄𝒐𝒏𝒇𝒍𝒊𝒄𝒕. 𝑬𝒏𝒅 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒕𝒐𝒓𝒚"<br/>
"𝑻𝒐𝒐 𝒃𝒂𝒅 𝑰'𝒍𝒍 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒃𝒆𝒈𝒊𝒏 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒔𝒆𝒓𝒗𝒐𝒔, 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒏" 𝒂𝒏𝒔𝒘𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒓𝒆𝒅 𝒄𝒊𝒓𝒄𝒖𝒊𝒕 𝒇𝒆𝒎𝒎𝒆𝒔𝒆𝒆𝒌𝒆𝒓, 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒄𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒓𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒆𝒓 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒂 𝒇𝒖𝒍𝒍 𝒗𝒐𝒍𝒕𝒂𝒈𝒆 𝒗𝒐𝒔𝒏𝒊𝒂𝒏 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒅.</p><p>-------------------</p><p>Every recharge since the spread of that pandemic in the human's world, every forsaken evening without seeing Sari or the other, not even that stupid Knockout he so hated, or the Jettwins, the Elite Guard.<br/>
Left alone.<br/>
Ashamed. Afraid. Dishonored.<br/>
With his soul marked for falling in love with an enemy, a friend and a discovered energon sibling.<br/>
"Brother".</p><p> </p><p>Bee couldn't have said much about his past with Scrapper 67, General Blackbird, Blitzwing and Lockdown always hunting him to the edges, that scrapped yard of Red Winged Spinned Tails' vivid and solid in every dream, every sleep, everything.</p><p>Without his so not secret associate.</p><p>"Go. I mean it. I think me and Bee have some chat to have, on the last course of events." Said Prowl in a calm, low and soothing voice.<br/>
"I couldn't, babe. I - I couldn't shoot and then ... they ..."<br/>
"Shhh. Hold still" Said Prowl kneading his shoulder joints, coming down to the neck and spine cables.<br/>
"Like that, just like that, dear. It's over, Bumblebee."<br/>
"No ..." said the Captain in a very low voice box tone for his usual.<br/>
"No, Prowl it isn't. It's not .. ever over since ... since every time I spill it, every night, every time I drink it, on my own it's just to ..."<br/>
"Shush. Come here you."<br/>
The bike hold him close to his chamber, his helm on his right shoulder armour, the one left.<br/>
"I mean it, Prowl it's just ... what I was trying to say to Jazz and Jetfire that day at the tower ... at the halter, the allspark I ..."<br/>
"Bumblebee. Shh. Silence."<br/>
"I'm sorry if not for being too slow and coming late and even if this is all a dream at last I was the one who ... I was there to ... in my dreams I always try. Always try to save your aft, fucker! And then ... then they just appear, from nothing, you know and Blitzwing you know, you know me and Blitzy are good now, I ehhrr omitted to say I actually cheated on your spark with hin b-but only because me and Knocky were drunk and the last thing I meant was ..."<br/>
"James." Said Prowl looking into his optics, putting his visor away, his mouth near the other's, closing the conversation, in a well known different way to each of the two together.</p><p> </p><p>"Mh. I ahm ... I think I err ... you know"<br/>
Began the usual, high, insolent voice box, om a berth in relax, near his unframed old black and gold armour.</p><p>"Yes. Now if it's really necessary, what were you saying, slayin all of that was left of my forsaken patience?"</p><p>"Come here you, jerk" huffed Bee, kissing him passionately.</p><p>"You could have called me that night in old Crystal even at 4 A "</p><p>"Stormrider"</p><p>"Stormrider what?"</p><p>"She did these and those" said the scout in a pity tone, bearing his fists and showing Prowl the scars on his palm and digits.</p><p>"I mean not that they hurt now but ... if you coukd just ahm ... sometimes they bite me and Ratch said I still need some of that stupid Synth- en. I mean I would avoid it normally and I know this virus thing is equal to the one Shockwave provided,so maybe we should pay attention more than the humans to contacts and ..."</p><p>"Bumblebee"</p><p>"But than again you were pretty fine doing it to me last time and now I mean it hurt like hell anyway, 𝑩𝒂𝒃𝒚 but if it's you I mean mayb ..."</p><p>"𝑩𝒖𝒎𝒃𝒍𝒆𝒃𝒆𝒆. I said it's fine you spend every night" Said the other kissing his digits and servos and then putting the half metal gloves back on.<br/>
"At my quarters till the end of the fifth bargain."<br/>
Then the younger mech layed calm and sleepy on his lap, slightly closing his optics while staring at the ceiling.</p><p>"And for the medications I mean ..."<br/>
"I'm feeling find already, all of a sudden."<br/>
"Wanna bet"<br/>
"Really, though?" Bee bit his lips.</p><p>"And for that time with Tarn I..."<br/>
"Next time, Honey" the other raised, going.</p><p>"Wait, we were just ... what now, I mean where you ...?! How will I know it's nlt in my bad dreams? How will I know it isn't Makeshift or Barricade or I don't know, that witch of Redwing Skyfire tricking me and than slaying me down for information or your head or ... woaahhh Prowl what is that for?! What you mean?"<br/>
Cried the scout again when he saw the long sharpened object Prowl was holding in his lef hand.<br/>
"Don't you even wanna try to guess it?"<br/>
"Prowl don't you dare! You aren't... you wouldn't. We just interfaced besides, it's not even so healthy, for what I studied."<br/>
"You and datapada in the same sentence? Besides now you know I'm alive and your dreams are just illisions of your thraumatized mind."<br/>
"No, no, no, no, Prowl, even Loki in the Avengers had illusions and he came back every single time! Even now!"<br/>
"Now don't put earthlings show on the events ... really? The trailer came out?"<br/>
"Ah! And you lost it, babe. Come here now, we shall see it together if you want it, sugar" Bee held onto the ninjas still beared shoulders.<br/>
"So I'm assuming you're surrendering and this is not a bad dream in your processor, finally."<br/>
Bee's optics widened a little, while his left servo's digits were being bit by his denta.<br/>
"Ehrrr, maybe, good point, at least one or two I guess, 3? I mean 6? Eh! That Stormrider is still hard to pass on and that time with Kaon and Knockout pulling my right leg open was jus  ... ohwwwwch!! Prowl!! How the slag you dare to ... ahowch! Take it off! It stings, ahwoch!"<br/>
The grinning enemy lover was still in front of him, servos crossed while the small yellow scout was dancing around in his quarters trying to take the umpteenth inner-stud out of his hardrive's protoform, while at least, part of his lover's secret and his mind's good memories were anyway a solid stillness in the speed of his unfortunates recent events.</p><p>"𝑰 𝒉𝒂𝒕𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖, 𝑪𝒂𝒑𝒕𝒂𝒊𝒏 𝑯𝒐𝒖𝒔𝒆𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒆"<br/>
"𝑰 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒐𝒐, 𝟔𝟕 𝒐𝒇 𝒏𝒆𝒘 𝑲𝒂𝒐𝒏"</p><p> </p><p>  - Fin</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey there 😂🤶.</p><p>I'm sorry but I couldn't but keeping up with at least another chaps.<br/>I was too much in love with how the story ended, I had never written about those two in english and now that it's holiday season they're my drug, other than Blitzbee 😂.<br/>In this what if version Bee and Prowl are old spies and mercenaries ended up on the right side who after season 3 lost site of each other, causing some bad bad time in the scout's life.<br/>Hope you'll enjoying it 🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>